Misteri Chip Pembangkit Chapter 2
by hanamimiko
Summary: Nah inilah chapter 2! Maap yg kemarin kependekan! Untung sekarang lebaran jadi cepet deh nulisnya hehehe... now lets check it out!
1. Chapter 1

Misteri Chip Pembangkit by Hanamimiko chapter 2

_**Haloo... Kita bertemu lagi dengan author dalam cerita yang sebenarnya author sendiri juga kurang ngerti. Kali ini ficnya lebih panjang deh! 2 hri yg lalu aku baca review dari… (sorry lupa) katanya fanficnya kependekan soalnya waktu itu aku ngirimnya perchapter satu kondisi jadi aku gabungin deh! hehehe! Semoga yg ini panjang Amiiiin~~~~.**_

_**Bagaimana kabarnya? Sehat2 saja? Berbakti pada orangtua? Melaksanakan ibadah masing2? Saling membantu dalam... **_

_**Readers: Woii! Udah cepetan lanjutin fic nya! (Readers bawa-bawa mercon ama kembang api)**_

_**Author: Kalian mau ngapain? Bawa-bawa mercon dan temen-temen nya? Emangnya mau tahun baru?**_

_**(Kali ini Readers bawa-bawa bazooka)**_

_**Author: HIYYY~~ Ampun! Ya udah BACK TO STORY! ( Author: dibom pake bazooka)**_

**Cerita Sebelumnya **

**DRUAK! **Tiba-tiba tembok laboratorium dijebol pesawat misterius yang menyebabkan kerusakan dengan alat-alat sekeliling.

"Gawat kondisi robot tak stabil!" Teriak seorang asisten

***Kondisi robot 50% 40% 35% 20%...***

"Gawat klo terus begini chipnya bisa meledak! Aku harus menghentikannya!"

***15% 10%***

berhasil menstabilkan robot. Tetapi naasnya sambaran listrik dari alat-alat sekitar sukses membuat nyawa Doc mengombang-ambing ke pelabuhan terakhir (emangnya kapal -...-")

Setelah kekacauan selesai kapal itu pergi dengan mencuri chip kedua yg dibuat Doc.

**~PART 2= Murid Baru?!~**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Kepala sekolah: Anak-anak, bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru yg akan belajar di kelas ini.

Murid baru: Selamat pagi semuanya, mulai sekarang aku akan belajar di kelas ini! Namaku...

Murid baru berwujud kucing tersebut hanya terdiam tanpa menyebutkan namanya dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Cepat jawab siapa namamu!?" Sahut murid lain yang berwujud anjing.

Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah yg melihat kejadian ini langsung berkata " Namanya Kiemon"

Kiemon: "!?... ( Hanya terdiam dengan tampang kaget) Se-semuanya mohon bantuannya!"

Dengan sedikit berbatu bata(?)

**~Kiemon `s POV~**

Ini hari pertama aku bersekolah untuk menjadi robot pembantu masyarakat! Tapi semua berawal dari teman, waktu itu teman pertamaku adalah Kuriemon!

Kuriemon: Itu sangat aneh! Kok bisa kamu nggak punya nama? Biasanya setiap robot punya nama dalam datanya masing-masing!

" Nggak tau nih! Kayaknya kepala sekolah Cuma ngasal ngasih nama aja!"

Kuriemon: Nggak mungkin ah! Kepala sekolah kaya gitu-gitu (gitu gimana?) tapi klo soal murid sangat serius &disiplin! Lagi pula... namamu lumayan unik.

" Unik apanya?"

Kuriemon: kalau dalam bahasa jepang sih... KI (pohon) katakana & EMON (anak laki-laki) hiragana mungkin anak pohon (KIBO).

Aku sih cuma ngedengerin + kagak ngerti juga soalnya Kuri-sama ngomongnya dalam kecepatan 850KM/jam (?)

Setelah itu soal nama kusingkirkan dulu. Saat itu ada pembagian ekskul sekolah! Kebetulan aku dan Kuriemon satu kelas dalam ekskul science. Tadinya aku hanya coba-coba, tapi ternyata science itu menyenangkan!

**-SKIP-**

Lalu Kiemon punya banyak temen (Author: syukurlah!) dan menjadi murid teladan di sekolah! Tapi...setelah kejadian buruk saat menonton pentas bakat robot di sekolah...

***Untuk pembukaan pentas bakat sekolah ini kita sambit(?) Minnamoto dengan menyanyi Yume Biyori**

(Lagu kesukaan author nih! ^o^)

**Kinno SHINBARU narasu youni**

**Sasayaku no wa ohisamaa...**

(Author ikutan nyanyi) Readers pada muntah berjamaah

**~Meanwhile in the school garden~**

Di luar sekolah, di waktu bersamaan, Polisi Patroli Waktu yg sedang mengejar kapal penjahat yg mengebom pabrik Matsushiba+mencuri chip tersebut melakukan WARP tepat di dekat sekolah sehingga radiasi warp tersebut membuat kelumpuhan sistem sekolah terutama lampu panggung superlight. Tiba-tiba terjadi sengatan lisrik di mana-mana yg menyebabkan lampu itu jatuh dan hampir mengenai Minna-chan.

Minnamoto: Aaaaaaaaaaa!

Aku yg kaget jg otomatis nolongin Minna-chan. Tapi naasnya pelindung cahaya lampu tersebut lepas dan cahaya nya langsung menyorot mataku! Lalu setelah petugas sekolah yg langsung mematikan cahaya dan menolongku dan Minna-chan, kepalaku terasa pusing dan lalu aku kehilangan kesadaran.

**~Minnamoto `s POV~**

Para petugas sekolah langsung membawa Kiemon ke clinic, lalu aku pergi mencari kepala sekolah. Sampai Kiemon yg blum sadar-sadar sejak tadi setelah diobati aku bertanya pada kepala sekolah.

" Karena cahaya lampu superlight tadi apa ada efeknya?"

Kepala sekolah menjawab: Kejadian ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Karena lampu superlight itu cahayanya sangat kuat jika tak dilapisi pelindung maka mungkin bisa menyebabkan kerusakan mata permanen, tapi beruntung Kiemon tidak terlalu lama menatap lampu itu. Jadi tak sampai kerusakan total.

Aku hanya termenung dan sebenarnya sangat berterimakasih pada Kiemon san.

Skip story:Kiemon sudah sadar tetapi dia harus memakai kacamata untuk melihat. Esok pagi di apartemen… Kiemon yang masih molor dikejutkan dengan suara yang keras sampai bias ngebangunin satu apartemen.

"Kakakbangun!"

" Huwaaaaa!"

Gedubrak! Kiemon langsung jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

Kiemon: "Aduhh…kamu siapa?"

"Ah! Iya kemarinkan kakak langsung molor di tempat tidur jadi ga sempet kenalan dulu"

Kiemon: "Kok kamunyebut-nyebut aku kakak? Kamu siapa sih?"

"Kok pake nanya… Aku Fuyumi! Kitakan satu program, jadi otomatis akua dalah adikmu!"

Kiemon Cuma cengo ngilatin Fuyumi yang tiba-tiba udah ada dikamarnya dengan polosnya gapake keju ato coklat (?)

Kiemon: "Pasti kepala sekolah tahu tentang hal ini pikir Kiemon "

**~Di Sekolah~**

Kepala sekolah: "Tentang Fuyumi?"

Kiemon: "Apakah anda tahu tentangnya?"

Kepala sekolah:" Ya…,Dia sama seperti robot Matsushiba lainnya"

Kiemon: "Lalu sejak kapan dia jadi adikku?"

Kepalasekolah:"Dia sama seperti murid lain yang bersekolah di sini, tapi kebetulan dia satu program sama kamu. Jadi mulai sekarang bombing dia baik-baikya.

Kiemon:" Baiklah"

**Other Side**

**(?):"Hehe sepertinya berhasil!"**

**(?)"Satu tahun berlalu setelah kau mencuri chip tersebut kita bisa merubah program dan efek samping dari chip itu! Hahahahahahaha!.**

**(?)"Rencana ini berhasil dan kita kaya raya!"**

**(?)"Suatu saat nanti"**

**-Fuyumi`s POV-**

Pagi nya aku memperkenalkan diriku pada belajar untuk menjadi robot pembantu masyarakat yang bijaksana di sekolah. Saat istirahat aku berjalan-jalan dengan Yumiko agar dapat mengenal lebih jauh tentang sekolah ….

"Woi! Murid baru! Seneng gak sih jadi adik sikucing berkacamata?"Sahut robot kucing yang pake topi koboi+pakean yg kaya SPY dan menyebalkan itu!

"Enak saja!Emangnya kamu siapa?Ngejek-ngejek aku+kakaku?Kenal aja kaga!" kata ku yg ga terima omongan si robot kucing bertopi aneh itu.

"Apa kamu melotot ke aku!? Cari gara-gara?"

**-Every Body POV-**

Fuyumi: Siapa takut!

Kiemon: Saya takut

Kakak tau-tau nongol entah darimana kayak setan.

Author: Hey! Kamu ngatain kaka lu sendiri mimi!

Fuyumi: Nama ku itu FUYUMI! Bukan MIMI! Oncom!

(Author di tembak ama air cannon nya Fuyumi, Yang lain Cuma cengo liat Author yang mental dan menghilang di angkasa)

Minnamoto dari back screen: Kiemon kamu yg baca ficnya deh! Because the author was **GONE!**

Kiemon:"Okelah kalo begitu""

**-Back To Story!-**

Fuyumi:"Hwaaa! Kaka nongol dari mana?!"

Kiemon:"Wah, imotou-san baru sekolah udah punya pacar nih!(Di depan muka Fuyumi)

Kozoemon dengan muka merah malu+marah:"Uapaaa!? Aku pacaran ama si HICHOMOKURE (keras kepala) ini!? DEMI-DEMIAN!

Fuyumi sama tingkah dengan kozo:" Siapa juga yg SUKI (suka) ama yu! I CAN DEAD NEAR OF YOU!"

Kozoemon:"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? TAKE THAT WORD BACK!

(Ni fic bahasa Indonesia/English/Japan? ~...~)

Kiemon:" Yak! Bagaimana kelanjutan dua persaingan ini? Kita akan lihat nanti di chapter 3! –sweat drop-

Kozoemon+Fuyumi= ? :"Woii masa lagi seru-seru langsung di STOP! Kita dah siap-siap nih!

(Di tempat Fuyumi&Kozo already stanby tank baja, bazooka, machine gun, tnt, pesawat nuklir RUSIA, ETC

Kiemon:" OH MAN! Kalian otaknya udah tiarap ya? Ini sih mau bikin perang dunia ke 3?!"

(Kozo+Fuyu-Kie= Dijewer Kepala sekolah gara-gara nyuri tenaga nuklir penggerak komputer sekolah,... Jadi sekolah jadi ky film Robotto Gakko Nana Fushigi (japan) Robot School`s Seven Myisteries (Eng) Tujuh Keanehan Di Sekolah Robot (Our bahasa) (Readers Tiarap di tempat gara-gara sekolah mo beleduk)

~Meletus Sekolah Robot~

DOR!

YEY!


	2. Chapter 2

Part2 Kozoemon and Fuyumi

_WARNING_!: Author otaknya seluncuran ke lutut, Author nongol, Semua nongol, Bintang tamu ikut memenggaduhkan suasana, Fic GAJE Fic crazy, Bahasa nasi uduk(?), banyak penampakan (?), ada gaul dikit dong walaupun masih kelas 5 dan umur 10 tahu kaya I am ini heheheQoQ #Di bantai Kiemon DKK karena sakit hati punya author sarap kaya dia!( Apa urusannya ?) , DLL.

Kiemon:" Maaf, hari ini yg jadi authornya saya karna author yg terpental kemarin, setelah tiga hari baru ditemuin di kali ciliwung yg udah jadi merah gara-gara darahnya author, jadi masuk rumah sakit.

READERS: "Yay! _Author Crazy IS GONE_!" (teriak pake toa masjid)

Kiemon: "OK! Karna kemarin yg rusuh kalian berdua, hukumannya baca ni _disclamer+fic_ sampe abis ya! Ya, sampe author balik aja sih… -…-"

Kozoemon:"What! Bacain ni fic?! Wadah cape deh!

Fuyumi:"Uuh! _Onii-chan _jahat!"

Kiemon:"Eits, derita you ber2 dong! Ini kan jg ficnya kalian!"

Kozo+Fuyu:"! (&$%^(I*$%^*)(* #$%^&*()(*_()&?)&%! #! ! #$%^&*()_+?:::":":{:?""?{""}

Inilah simbol-simbol di komputer! ^o^" (?)

Kozo+Fuyu:1,2,3 Disclaimer

_Disclaimer_: Kiemon, Fuyumi, Kozo, Chipi, Hachiko, Kuriemon, Ichiedo DKK itu punya author pribadi. (Nangis berjamaah di pengajian )(?) Doraemon, Dora the Kid, Wang dora, Dorarinyo, El matadora, Doranichov, Doramed3, Dorami DLL punya pak Fujiko. dan Tanaka Michiaki sebagai bintang tamu. Kepala sekolah the doraemon`s ikut berperan di fic ini.

Inilah daftar perang sengit antara Fuyumi& Kozoemon!

**Ruang Melukis**

Fuyumi: Huh, si pemarah itu pasti mengincar cat air itu.

Kozoemon:Hm, si cerewet itu pasti mengincar cat air itu!.

Bersamaan mereka melompat untuk mendapatkan cat air yg sama-sama dibutuhkan.

"Aku dulu!"

"Minggir kamu"

"Kamu yg minggir!"

DZIG! DUK! BAK! BUK! PREET! (?)

Ichiedo: Woi! Diem!

Hachiko:Diem gak! (sambil nodongi buah khuldi yg dimakan nabi adam (?) Nih makan berdua! Klo adam kluar dari surga, kalian keluar dari dunia,jadi dunia menjadi damai! HAHAHA! (?)

(Fuyu&Kozo kagak meduliin omongan Hachi & Edo dan kembali berperang)

-Skip Story Fuyu+Kozo dijewerin guru-guru (?)-

**Science Experiment Class**

Fuyumi: "Wah! Natrium Gliserinnya tinggal 1."

Kozoemon: "Kalo rebutan nanti kaya yg pas di kelas melukis loh!"

(Saling melirik satu sama lain)

Setelah bermaksud membagi...TERNYATA... Kaki Kozoemon nyandung murid lain lalu menyenggol natrium gliserinnya, lalu tumpah ke zat asamnya Fuyumi, and...

3

.

.

2

.

.

1

.

.

!

***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!***

(Readers: Ini fic sadis amat-..-")

(Kiemon:Mbuh ya! *Logat Cirebon*)

**~Sekali lagi sekolah meledak~**

?: Wah sialan ni author pake sekolahnya kita!

Kiemon:Ga tau tuh! Klo mo demo sono ke rumah sakit kejaksan! ( Emang sebenarnya author dimana?)

?:Kita juga nyasar ke fic author gaje+crazy= (MC2=_) (?)

?:Pergi aja yuk!

Kiemon: Eits! Kalian bintang tamunya!

?:Aah!I very busy! Emang gue pikirin? Patroli waktu nih!

?&?:Nanti Sewashi san dan Nobita san nyariin loh!

?: Mimiko nanti nyariin loh!

?: Sesuai ramalan sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi!

Kiemon: Author udah ngirimin surat ngga sah kok! (Soalnya ga pake perangko alamat, dan ga ada suratnya pula!)

Dora the Kid: Ni author berani-beraninya main-main sama Polisi Patroli Waktu Dora the Kid! Tak penjara MAMPUS!

Dorami: Belum bilang Sewashi nih! Soalnya ga tau bakal datang ke tempat ga jelas kaya gini...

Doraemon: Wang! Sekolah kita jadi bahan cerita gaje nih!

Wang dora: Nama palsunya ada nama pacarku lagi! (Mimiko)

Doranichov: ...

Dorarinyo: Author Boooodooooooh Oooooo Oooonnnnnn! (Pake TOA Masjid hasil nyolong)

Doramed&Matadora: Author ga bener! Cabut yuk!

(Tiba-tiba author nongol entah dari mana sambil berdarah-darah kaya Zombie *Padahal aslinya ketumplek saos samble yg merah kaya darah*)

Author: Kalian jelek-jelekin gue mulu! Saya udah baik-baik masukin kalian ke fic ini malah ngajak ribut!

Dora the Kid: Siapa sih yg milih dia jadi author? ?!

(Author&Kid gebuk-gebukan, perang bantal, panjat pinang, dan jadi tontonan 17 Agustusan yg sangat menghibur masyarakat) (?)

Kiemon: Wah! Ni Fic bisa hancur berantakan! Maaf! Fic ini akan dilanjut nanti!Karena Author & Kid lagi kumat! (Lari dikejer-kejer author +The Doraemon` s yang lagi kumat + Readers lari terbirit-birit)

**~Tunggu Sebentar~**

Author: #Bangkit dari kubur (?) Haloooo~~~Readersku tersayang~~~Muach! Muach!

Readers: (Pada merinding+ Jijik)

Author: Selamat datang kembali~~ ! Yay!

(Author teriak-teriak gaje pake TOA supersonik)

Dora the Kid: Berisik lu author! Jam 12 malem teriak-teriak gaje! Sono klo mo teriak-teriak sama Kuntilanak temennya Dorarinyo!

(Sejak kapan Kid tau kuntilanak setannya kita? sejak kapan kuntilanak teriak-teiak ? Dan sejak kapan Dorarinyo jadi temennya Kuntilanak?!)

Author: Diem lu! Terserah I dong!

(Abis itu author ditimpukin beton sekelurahan)

Dora the Kid: Ku bilang juga apa! Apes sendiri kan! Oke lanjut Fanfictionnya! ^^"

**-Back To Fanfiction-**

Setelah pertempuran sengit yg berlangsung hingga berhari-hari...

Fuyumi: Haaah... sudah cukup berkelahinya.

Kozoemon: Benar, berkelahi terus juga tak ada gunanya.

(Dari tadi pada ngintipin loh! Hachiko, Yumiko DKK)

Fuyumi: Dari pada dimarahin kepala sekolah mulu.

Kozoemon (Langsung nyambung): Mending gak usah bertengkar.

(*Eeeeeehhhh~~~*)

Mukanya sama-sama jadi merah karana malu dan yg pada ngintipin ingin moto karana ada yg lagi falling in lope ketimpuk tangga (?) tapi ga pada bawa kamera jadi nangis berjamaah di tempat, grak! (Oooeee, Oooeee TT…TT)

( Dora the Kid: Apaan tuhhh?~~QAQ)

Tau-tau yg lain lagi nyanyi KAERU BASHO...

Ashita ga kichaeba shibaraku aenai kedo  
itsumademo kimi no koto wasurenai yo sorezore eranda michi wo arukuno wa hitori demo kokoro nozoke bairu ai suru hito to

dakara ikura samishikute nakitai yoru ga attemo  
omoidashite boku ga iru koto wo

sayonara sayonara mata aeru hi ga kuru made ima dake sayonara ima wa  
sayonara sayonara mata aeru kara  
itsumademo kimi no kaeru basho de

mata aeru hi made kimi to sugoshita hibi no  
omoide to tomo ni aruki tsuzukeru yo  
michi mayoisou na toki mo kimi no warau sono kao  
omoidashite fumidaseru ki ga suru yo

dakara sayonara yori mo tsutaetai arigatou  
kimi ga kureta boku no kaeru basho

sayonara sayonara mata aeru hi ga kuru made ima dake sayonara ima wa  
sayonara sayonara mata aeru kara  
itsumademo kimi no kaeru basho de

mata aeru hi made sukoshi samishikutemo  
bokutachi wa machi tsuduketeru ne kitto  
ikura hanaretetemo ikura toki nagaretemo  
mata au yakusoku shita basho de

sayonara wa owakare no kotoba janakute  
mata au yakusoku nan da yo dakara  
sayonara sayonara mata aeru kara  
sore made no kimi to no yakusoku wo

sayonara sayonara mata aeru hi ga kuru made  
ima dake sayonara ima wa  
sayonara sayonara mata aeru kara  
itsumademo kimi no kaeru basho de….

(Dora the Kid Cuma lenggeleng-geleng kepala(?), soalnya diajakin Dorami nyanyi malu sih) (=^ ^=")

"Sampeyan kok pada nyanyi?" Kata DoraJawa (Emang ada?)

BACK TO STORY!

~Inilah saat yg paling menegangkan! Muahahahahahah! Sahur! Sahur! #PLAKK! (ditamparin personils Doraemons)

Dora the Kid: (Lari-lari gaje) Woooi Author kesambet apaan tuh! Help me !

Wang dora: Kusiapkan obatnya登場映画作品

Readers: ngomong apa kamu?

Author: Maaf yg tahu ini artinya apa, mohon beritahu karena author ngasal ngambil +ga tau artinya.#Di gebukin readers.

Dorarinyo: Ku gaplokin aja biar sadar

Doramed 3: Kusihir aja biar hujan dan sadarin author

Doraemon: Ditendangi aja biar sadar!

El Matadora: Tusuk aja pake pedang!

Kozoemon: Ikutan dong! Tembak! Tembak! Dor! Dor! ( Iya, nembak…. pake bazooka!)

Kiemon: Auuuwww! (teriak ala Michael Jackson) Jangan nginjek kakiku dong!

Yumiko: Sihir badai! (Ikut memeriahkan suasana)

All+Readers (-Nichov, Noramya, Dorami, Fuyumi, Yumiko): Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Doranichov: ...(QAQ'')

(Inilah suara kegaduhan author yg mo meriahkan suasana disiksa para Doraemons)

Noramya&Dorami: Lanjut fic nya ya... (^^")

Fuyumi: Ok! Noramya jadi author ya sekarang! Gara-gara kamu sih Yumiko!

Yumiko: Ahh~~~ Akukan Cuma mau memeriahkan suasana…. (pundung di pojokan dan ngambek ala Filan OOC author yg ngambeknya kaya banci) *Maap ya klo yg baca ini ada yg namanya filan juga… ^^"*

Author: #Di bunuh Filan.

Noramya: Baiklah!

Saat Kozoemon dan Fuyumi terdiam...lalu...

Kozoemon: Eeeh~ Fuyumi chan (sambil melirik ke Fuyumi)

Fuyumi: ...

Kozoemon: Ng Fuyumi chan kamu, kenapa?

Fuyumi: Khu khu khu

Kozoemon: !?

Fuyumi: Khu khu khu . Sepertinya efeknya sudah semakin kuat.

Kozoemon: Hah!? A, apa maksudnya! Kamu jangan bercanda deh!

Fuyumi: Huh! Sepertinya kamu belum tahu, aku adalah chip operasi robot yg jika disalah gunakan pada robot akan mengubah seluruh memori dan aku yg akan mengoperasikan robot ini!

Kozoemon: Uapa~~~!? Kamu udah gila Fuyu-chan?!

Fuyumi: Dah! Bawel lu! Bukan urusan kamu! (Sambil pergi dengan baling-baling helicopter #PLAKKK Baling-baling bambu).

Kozoemon: Ntu anak udah kesamber virus masih aja nyebelin…. Apalagi klo kesamber kuntilanak temennya Dorarinyo…(-…-") Tapi, ini hal yg GAWAT! QAQ (Teriak histeris kaya naik jet coaster)(?)

(Kozoemon langsung lari ke kelas Kiemon secepat kilat)

(Readers pecinta film Marvel & Sonic: Ketemu Flash ama Sonic ga ya? =^w^=)

(Kozoemon: Sorry! Ga ketemu!)

(Readers pecinta film Marvel & Sonic: Yaaaahhh~~~~~ T…T)

(Kozoemon: Ini author pengen tak hantem bener! *Logat Cirebon* mengecewakan hati para pengemar marvel&sonic! Terlalu! )

**~Di Kelas Kiemon~**

Kiemon dan chippy dengan khusyuknya berniat menyantap makanannya….. _Itadakimasu_…..

Saat ingin memasukan makanannya ke dalam perutnya Dzig# (kali ini ditinju) Maaaappp…. Ke, da, dalam krongkongannya… Duak# (Ditendang) Ke, ke, ke dalam bibirnya…. Booooommmm!# (Dibazooka) Ke,ke,ke,ke,ke dalam mu,lutnya….*Udah teller bintang lima* (Readers+Doraemon`s: Yaaaaay berhasil! Author kabelnya bener lagi!) (?)

Back to Story!

Kozoemon dengan lembutnya memanggil Kiemon:

.

.

.

_**Kiemooooooonnnnn tooooloooongiiiin aaakkkkuuuuu!**_ _**!**_(Pake toa supersonik ke telinga Kiemon)

Kiemon yg kaget setengah mati: Aaaarrrgghh! QAQ + X_X (terus gedubrak ky di tokoh-tokoh komik seperti biasanya)

Kiemon: _**Kenapa sih kamu teriak kaya gitu ke telinga saya!? Emangnya saya itu tuli apaa!? **_(Kali ini marahnya beneran non-akting sama sekali!)

Kozoemon: Ah! Ini mumpung saya mampu minjem toa masjid supersonik milik tetangga sarap seberang mesjid! Biasanya kan duitnya abis buat jajan dorayaki! Hehehehe ^^" #Kozoemon dibantai para tetangga(?)

Kiemon: *Devil Face yg pengen gotong royong(?) Kozo ke neraka*

Kozoemon: #Bangkit dari alam semesta(?) Udah ayo Kiemon-san! Adikmu ketularan gak waras ama Gakupo Vocaloid! #Di bunuh ama Gakupo

Kiemon: Wah! Benar saja dari dulu firasatku sudah tak enak! Fuyumi ketularan sarap ama Gakupo! #Ikut dibunuh *Salah fandom*

Kiemon+Kozoemon #Bangkit dari surga (?)Pegi mencari Fuyumi sedangkan Chippy yg dari tadi cengo aja liat pembunuhan tanpa darah tadi…

(Readers: yaiyalah kan robot! Author oon nih!)

(Author: Kata siapa!? Kan paling keluar oli sedikit iya gak?)

(Readers: Athor sadis bin kejam yaa…. -…-")

( Author: Iya dong! Khikhikhikhikhi! #Geplaked kesamber kuntilanaknya Dorarinyo yg cetar membahana menyambar jendela hingga pecah dan author harus beli kaca baru lagi)(?)

Kiemon: _Sayonara _Chippi aku pergi dulu! Bilang ke kepala sekolah aku absen hari ini! (Sambil ngeluarin _AirSkate_ nya Kiemon buatan sendiri *Plok plok plok plok !* (Siapa ya yg tepuk tangan?) Syuzz!

Kozoemon: Woi! Jangan tinggalin aku! Curang kau naik kendaraan! Padahal aku hanya berlari! (Narik Kerah lehernya Kiemon)

Kiemon: Iye! Iye! Kau boleh naek! Tape lepasin dulu cengkraman iblismu (?) Kozoemon! Nanti aku mati loh! Siapa nanti yg mencari nafkah untuk bangsa dan tanah air Negara!? (?)

Kozemon: Ya Pak Presiden RI Soekarno lah! Makannya banyak nanya ama Mbah _Google_ dong tentang Indonesia! Lihat Prokalmasi Indonesia 1945 ! UUD 1945 pasal 1 ayat 1! Tentang pancasila! Tentang masyarakat Indonesia yg belum bersekolah! Presiden Indonesia ke 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Sd 6 (2012-2014) Sejarah Kerajaan tertua di Indonesia! Ntu banyak cerita dan sejarah tentang Indonesia yg menarik dengan kekayaan alamnya! ( Readers+ The Doraemons + Hachiko DKK – Kiemon: #Plok plok plok plok plok plok plok plok! *Tepuk tangan yg meriah karena pidato Kozo yg ga nyambung tapi menyentuh hati , terus pada siap-siap membuka laptop*)

Kiemon: #Keburu Death karna dari tadi ngomong ga dilepasin cengkraman iblisnya.(?)

Ok! We already finish this crazy story! #Plok plok plok see you next time! ^^


End file.
